


Passing The Word

by Cephy



Series: Abyss college AU [3]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Incest, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-18
Updated: 2008-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of the Abyss College AU series.  Plans are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing The Word

Asch glanced at his phone when it began to vibrate against his leg, then rolled his eyes and stepped to the side of the hallway to answer. "What do you want?"

"Guess who I just got a call from?"

Luke's voice sounded far too cheerful, and very pleased with itself, and that was more than enough to make Asch suspicious. "Your sixth grade teacher," he shot back regardless. "She realized she made a terrible mistake and wants you to come back to repeat the year because she fears you may in fact be a certifiable idiot."

"Ha, ha. No, really. Guess."

Asch sighed. "Just tell me, dork."

"You're no fun," Luke said, and Asch could practically hear him rolling his eyes. "His _name_ is Guy, or so he said, not that that'll mean much to you. You'd probably remember the back of his head, though," he went on impishly. "Or his ass in those jeans, because I sure as hell do."

It took a moment for Asch to catch on to what his brother was hinting at in his usual heavy-handed way, but then his eyes widened. "_Him_?"

"Yep." Luke definitely sounded far too smug. "He's meeting us at the south field at five, after I finish practice. There's a couple of places close to there that I figured we can pick from, since he said he's got to be back on campus by seven. I know you're free," he went on, pointedly, "so be there. Don't make me come looking for you."

The phone went dead before Asch could reply-- planned that way, of course, so that Luke could get the last word-- and so he just snorted and shoved the phone back in his pocket.

Come looking for him, indeed. If his idiot brother thought he'd miss out on a chance like this, he was even more of an idiot than Asch had previously thought.


End file.
